The Ark and the Desert
by Dreamwind1
Summary: SLASH. Unable to handle another devastating war the Wizarding communities from around the world pull together and launch themselves into space. Settling on a new planet is harder then it seems, when they find they are not the only ones claiming the plane. [Jim/Harry/Spock] [Sarek/Severus]
1. Prologue

**Untitled****  
><strong>**Author**: Dreamwind  
><strong>UniverseSeries:** ST XI / Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R to NC-17  
><strong>Relationship:<strong> Harry Potter/Leonard McCoy  
><strong>Characters:<strong> James T Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Harry Potter  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1,776  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Pre-slash, Slash  
><strong>Tropes:<strong> powerful!Harry  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU, crossover, Slash, violence, language

**Additional Pairings:** Kirk/Spock, hints of Uhura/Scotty

**Authors Notes:** The timeline for Eugenics War was moved up from 1993-1996 (cannon timeline) to start in 1996 just after Dumbledore's death and the magical war begins to come to a head.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Unable to handle another devastating war the Wizarding communities from around the world pull together and enlist the aid of the Muggleborn's families to launch themselves into space. Settling on a new planet is harder then it seems, especially when they find they are not the only ones wanting to claim it as their own. 

**Prologue**

**Undisclosed Location, Scotland, Earth; 2001 AD**

They had come from all corners of the globe. Wizards and Witches. Goblins, House Elves and Centaurs. Nixies, Pixies, Ghosts and Ghouls. Every last intelligent Magical species, all together in one large room for perhaps the last time if their plan failed. It had been four years since the fall of Voldemort but what they had failed to realize even then was that Voldemort wasn't the only enemy near at hand. One war had been replaced by another, perhaps even more dangerous war. The muggles were calling it the Eugenics War. A war started by scientist who had been trying to find a way to create superpowered humans capable of hunting down and killing the Wizards and other Magical Beings should another Dark Lord arise. Or at least that was what the Queen had told them the reasoning behind the unholy genetic manipulation had been in the beginning. Of course the general population of the planet was unaware of the true reason but who knew how long that would last. Already one of the "Augments," a man called Khan Noonien Singh, had taken over most of Asia and was already on the way to conquering the Middle East.

The majority of the magical population had thought at first that they would be safe and they had until another Augment had decided he wanted to take over Khan's kingdom. The resulting battle had whipped out two muggle villages and had then spread to a wizarding village and the local magical school. Nearly four thousand magical people, more than half of them children, had been killed. The surviving Wizards and Witches had lashed out decimating the two fighting armies before fleeing to other wizarding communities to spread word. But for Briton's Wizarding World, they had been too late.

Another Augment calling himself Anextiomarus Camalus (1) had appeared in Briton two weeks prior and had begun to systematically tracking down muggleborns, halfbloods and known purebloods who had been listed in a secret file kept by the Muggle Government. Invariably these people were found tortured and left either impaled or cruixified in areas that the Muggle Government believed was near a wizarding village. The Wizarding World had been in an uproar. First to know the Muggle had been keeping tabs on their children and their public employees and then to know that they had done nothing to stop Anextiomarus from killing them off one by one. But then, as long as he and his minions were focused on converting the Wizards to his side or killing them off, the Muggles had little to worry about.

The Wizards of Briton were tired though. They had just gotten out of a decades long war that had cost them so many lives, had left such an overwhelming sense of grief and horror in their hearts that these new deaths were the straw that broke the camels back. Knowing they were too heartsick to put up much of a fight they had called a Council. Messages had gone through Fairy Post to all the wizarding communities around the world, calling forth the leaders and the elders to the summit. And so here they gathered, hundreds of them from all the nations of the world. Their faces were all lined and heavy with the knowledge of what had already begun and what was still to come.

Harry looked out of the assembled Wizards and the other non-human representatives. They were all older than him by decades. It made him uncomfortable to be sitting there at the front of the room alongside Professor McGonagall and Minister Bones. He felt out of place no matter what the two older women said. But he was the Master of Death, the Master of the Deathly Hallows and the Boy Who Lived and as such the Wizarding World expected him to be hear. He had defeated a Dark Lord and was Albus Dumbledore's most trusted apprentice. To them he was practically the next coming of Merlin.

"We all know why we are here," McGonagall's voice cut through the nervous chatter filling the room. "Despite all our power, despite all the Wards surrounding our cities and schools these Augments are breeching them. They are storming through them and systematically bringing us to extinction." She looked out across the room, her stern gaze filling with grief for all the students, the friends and family she had lost to Voldemort and now to Anextiomarus. "Soon enough our last bastions will be found and it has become obvious that our muggle alliances will not keep their pledge to safeguard us. We are a dying race."

Shouts and murmurs filled the room, several people shot to their feet screaming out to fight to the death even as others fell to weeping. Harry watched them and couldn't help but feel upset. These were his people's leaders and they were falling apart now? Now, when they were needed most!

Pushing back his chair Harry stood, his gaze going flinty as he slammed his fist down on the table. A solid whoomp echoed out, sparks of light jumping around where his fist met the holly tabletop. He looked out at them all, his green eyes glowing with an eerie light reminiscent of the Avada Kadava cruse. "Be silent. I cannot believe what I am seeing here. Are you all fools? People used to call me and all the other Grffindors fools for blindly rushing in where Gods feared to tread and that's what you want to do now? To run rough shod over these Augments as if they were just another Muggle?" Harry shook his head. "It won't work. These aren't just normal Muggles. If they were they never would have gotten so far along in their war against us. This isn't the time for the tactics of a Griffindor."

"Then what should we do," cried out a voice from deep into the crowd.

"We pull back and we ask the Muggleborns and their families for aid."

More murmuring began to fill the room again. "My friends and I think we may have an idea. One that Professor McGonagall wanted to pose to you today. One that may be our only hope for survival." Harry turned to look back at his former Head of House.

"Well, keep going, Potter." McGonagall smiled and waved her hand at him to continue.

Harry let a grim smile spread across his lips. "Space. It is our last option. We gather up all of the plants, animals, being, creatures and people of our world and we build an Ark. We have found several Muggles willing to help from around the world. From Japan, China, India, Briton and America. Muggles with skills and money to fund the creation of a spaceship large enough to carry all of us away from Earth."

The hall around him remained silent. He could see the eyes of the people in the front row and noted their shock. Many we purebloods who had little to no idea about space travel. It must be beyond their own belief.

"That canna be possible!"

"Surely the Muggles aren't capable-"

"Bozhe Moy!"

"Silence," called out McGonagall. When the room quieted down she stepped back and handed the floor back to her former student.

"I know this is not what any of you imagined we would propose, but honestly, this is our only chance. As we speak here the Ark is already being built in a facility hidden under a Fidelius Charm. According to the most recent estimations it should be completed by the end of the year." Harry paused and licked his lips, looking back over the Council who had slowly begun to calm again. "We don't know how long it'll take to find another world that has a magical core similar enough to Earth's to support us so Potions Masters Severus Snape and Aamaal Badesha along with a muggle biochemist Dr. Bin-Han Li are working on a two-set potion to put everyone into a deep sleep while keeping them from aging. The first potion of the set has been completed and the second is nearly there. They estimate another month to finish it and then they can begin mass production. So before they can do that we will need an accurate head count of everyone who is going."

"What do you suggest doing about the muggles who know about us," asked one of the Russian elders.

"We have decided to ask them if they wish to go. If they don't they will be Oblivated to prevent the Augments from learning what we have planned. Also all of you will need to advise your citizens that they must take an Unbreakable Vow before they can be given the full information on what we are planning."

Harry waited as the others began to talk amongst themselves. For several minutes they talked, occasionally breaking out into small arguments before somehow reaching a decision. The American Elder, an old man with pure white hair cut military short, stood. He calmly tugged down the hem of his waistcoat before casting a Sonorus spell. His voice filled the room, a rich surprisingly deep sound that vibrated deep into Harry's bones. There was a strange accent to his words that didn't sound like any of the Americans he had heard speaking on the TV before, but Harry decided he liked the sound. "Bless my old withered heart, son." The man chuckled lightly. "I ain't never heard such a rediculus plan! But I have ta' say it's bold an' I like it. We've decided ta' follow you for good or bad. Lead on an' tally ho or what not."

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

**AN: **

Anextiomarus – a Celtic protector god

1b. Camalus – a Celtic god of war and sky

2. Bozhe Moy - Russian for 'Oh my God'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Unknown Area of Space, The Ark; 2254**

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, only that it had been several lifetimes. Longer than he had wanted but not quite as long as he had thought. Of course he wasn't sure why he was suddenly starting to awaken. He could feel the millions of lives around him and almost all of them were sleeping. He could feel one on the same deck as him, three rows south and twenty pods to the left, that was starting to awaken and another one four floors below that was already entirely awake. Suddenly the glass door of his pod hissed and lifted up and a blast of cool air hit his flesh causing goosebumps to rise and a shiver to work its was down his spine. He wanted to step out but his legs felt strangely heavy, almost like they were made of lead and yet his head felt light as air. Wicked strange feeling, really. Blinking he tried to focus on the blue figure hovering in front of him. About the size of a Barbie and a shade of blue like tropical water with a shock of golden hair told Harry everything he needed to know. It was one of the American's Fairy Post Dolls. He had been amazed the first time he had seen them. They were what Hermione called ball joint dolls that had been designed to look like fairies in a rainbow of colors, although the ones they had used during the war had been charmed to be camo colored to make it harder to see. Like the golden snitch they moved at amazing speeds and were incredibly agile, almost impossible to see let alone catch.

"Master Harry. Master Harry! Up! Up," it called out in a sing-song voice. "The Ark is needing Master Harry."

"Ugh…I'm up!" Reaching out Harry gripped the edges of the pod and pulled himself out. His legs trembled and for a moment he though he would collapse to the metal floor but the little Fairy pressed a small vial into his hand. The familiar scent of Pepper Up hit his nose and Harry had to fight the urge to grab the little doll and kiss it. With a grateful sigh he tossed the contents of the vile back and then handed the empty tube back to the Fairy who darted to the end of the row and waited for him. Grumbling about impatient Fairies, Harry stumbled and groaned to the end of the row and followed the Fairy through the corridors leading out of the Cryo-bay and into the corridors leading to the Ark's bridge.

The inside of the Ark was as beautiful as could be imagined. It wasn't at all like what he had thought a spaceship would be. It looked more like the inside of an exotic house formed from a mixture of Egyptian, Japanese and Indian design. The doorways were curved and rounded but almost looked as if they were made of wood and paper like a traditional Japanese door. Support beams looked like Egyptian pillars and intricate designs and bright fabrics were all over the public rooms. Over all it was a rather exotic miss mash of styles that somehow formed a beautiful homey feel. The corridors and public rooms were filled with tapestries and the portraits Harry was used to seeing at Hogwarts along with many new ones from around the globe. He had become rather fond of the painted Goddess down the corridor leading to the music chamber. There were Muses, Nymphs and even some exotic Asian goddess painted by Zeng Hao. Hermione was especially fond of those and so was Harry, not that he would ever tell her that. Three hours of her explaining the importance of each one was more than enough.

There was also a large garden and an orchard that took up four levels and was as large as London. Thank Merlin for Wizard space! If they didn't have that they never would have been able to essentially creak a forest of trees both muggle and magical, that people were generously calling an orchard. They never would have been able to get as many people or animals onboard either and the muggle scientists had said they didn't have the technology to build and launch a ship large enough to hold everything needed without Wizard Space. So in the end being able to work together with muggles was the only thing that saved the Wizards from extinction. It was quite fitting, Harry thought.

"About time you got here, sleepy head."

Harry blinked as his eyes stopped looking inward and took it the sight of the near empty Bridge before him. Kat Everson was standing only a few feet away smiling at him, a pair of Fairies circling above her. Kat was three years younger than him but was also a halfblood. She was also the person responsible for having created the Fairies that had become so critically important to their people. "Morning, Kat. Any idea what woke us up?"

Kat smiled and waved him towards the science station off to the right of the Captain's chair. He moved up beside her and looked down at the monitor, trying to piece together what was showing on the screen.

"The ship woke us and Dr. Cole to check out the planet we are currently orbiting. According to the ships scanners it has detected three potential planets in this solar system that we could colonize. The one below us has the strongest magical core and the closest magical resonance to Earth's own. The down side is that it is a bit closer to the sun and it is more of a desert world than the other two which are further out." Kat brushed a lock of honey blond hair behind her ear and glanced up at him. "I think we should plan to go down to the planet and scout it out. The ships magic scanners have located a massive underground cave system. Or at least it looks to be a cave system. I can't be positive since what is showing is an echo of the magic under the planets surface."

"And the other two planets?"

"They were already checked out by another trio who were awoken a few weeks ago," Dr. Cole's deep voice echoed across the Bridge from where he was leaving the entryway. "This may be the best magical option but if the surface or this cave system doesn't provide good shelter from the sun then we can scratch it out. Professor Snape's team left a detailed opinion on the other two before they went back into cryo sleep."

Harry frowned. "Why didn't they check out this one as well?"

"It was nearly a weeks journey from the last planet to this one. None of them were willing to stay awake for that length of time with only the other two for companionship."

Harry snorted and shook his head. He may be getting along better with Professor Snape but he knew just how much the man's personality could rub a person against the grain. "Alright then. So we head down to check it out and then return and awaken the Council to determine our choice?"

"Pretty much," Dr. Cole ran his hand back through his dark auburn hair. "If none of these pan out we'll have to look further a field."

"Joy," mumbled Kat. Harry could quite agree with that sentiment.

Harry tried to hold back yet another cruse as his skin felt like it was drying out and shrinking around him. The sun was relentless in its heat. They had waited for mid-day on the planets surface to pass before they took one of the small taxis down from the Ark to the planet. They had hoped that this would make it easier for them, and if the heat now was anything to go by they had made the right choice. The oxygen levels weren't the same as on Earth and all of them had to stop on several occasions to catch their breaths before continuing on. Besides the dreadful heat and low oxygen content the planet was magnificent. The gold sands and red cliffs of the desert where amazing against the backdrop of the tropical blue sky. They had taken samples of over a dozen different desert plants so far to test later on. They had also spotted a large heard off in the distance of some type of desert herbivore. Harry assumed it was this planets version of a camel since it was almost the same size. Kat had been intrigued enough to send two of her Fairies off to follow the herd for a closer look, their eyes working like a video camera, recording everything they saw. Harry could hardly wait to get back onboard to look over the film.

Taking a long drink of water from his canteen, Harry looked over the other two members of his team. Both were red faced, their skin already sun burnt from the three hours on the planet. It would probably be wise if they made their way towards the cliffs and looked for an entrance to the caves the ship had sensed. At least out of the sun they could prevent themselves from ending up burnt liked overcooked meatloaf.

Kat and dr. Cole nodded their agreement to Harry's suggestion quickly enough and the three headed off at a brisk pace to the nearest cliffs. The two Fairies would be okay up here scouting the animal life out further for a few hours. They still had two other Fairies with them that could record the tunnels and caves they were hoping to find.

"Let's hurry this up boys. I don't like looking like a lobster," whined Kat.

"I think our resident lobster back might argue that being an insult." Dr. Cole shot Harry an amused grin.

For a moment Harry was unsure what the two Americans were talking about but then a vague memory from primary school popped into his head. Lobster Back was a term the Americans coined during the war for independence for British soldiers, since they worse bright red jackets. "Low blow, mate. You yanks always go for the low blow?"

"Ooh! Diss!" Kat burst out laughing and lightly shoved at Harry's shoulder. "We don't mean nothin' by it, Harry."

"Shh!" Dr. Cole waved his hand at the both of them. Harry and Kat quieted instantly on the alert for whatever sound the older man had heard.

It was very faint. Harry wasn't sure how the other man had even heard it over the sound of the wind, but he could hear it now as well. A light tinkling sound of water moving over rocks. Glancing at each other the three sped up even more and made a mad dash for the closest set of rock. The boulders were as large as a giant, rising out of the depths of the sand and Harry had to wonder how much of the rocks were hidden by the ever shifting sands.

There were a lot of boulders, more than he could see at first, forming a winding maze of rocks that rose higher and higher out of the sands until Harry could only feel the solid touch of rock beneath his feet. Small shrubs and desert trees were becoming more numerous as they moved deeper into the rocks and the closer to the sound of water that they heard. The trees here were healthier looking as well. There branches heavy with fruit and flowers and without pausing Harry and the others grabbed samples of the fruits, leaves and flower from the trees. Gasping and nearly tripping over their own feet the three came to an abrupt halt at the edge of a rocky cliff. The rock maze they had been running through was one large cliff face rising up out of the desert forming a massive bowl around a spring. The spring was nearly as large as the Black Lake back by Hogwarts but was filled with a clear blue-green water that appeared to be bubbling up from beneath the surface, so perhaps it was more lake than spring.

"Fabulous," Dr. Cole cried out before finding a small animal trail down the side of the cliff to the small sandy beach around the lake. "It's a lake formed from an underground aquifer. And if it is this large during this incredible heat, imagine what it must be like when it rains!"

Across from them Harry could see the rocks rising up out of the lake and along the cliff on the opposite side where no real beach was, were stained and covered in trees and vine-like plants. Perhaps a sign that there was some kind of yearly rain that would flood the bowl around the spring. If that was true this was making for a very promising start.

Harry glanced up as the two Fairies, one orange and black like a Monarch Butterfly and the other iridescent white with black hair, went zipping off across the lake. The wind which had grown fierce outside the rock maze just before they entered was now nothing more than a light breeze causing flower blossoms to drift down into the spring and send a riot of heavenly scents into the air around them. Beneath his feet Harry could feel the planet sing with life and magic. While they would still had not located the caves and would still have to speak with the Council, Harry knew they would find no better planet to call home. He could feel it in his bones…in his soul, whispering words of welcome. It was like the first time he saw Hogwarts from the little boat on the Black Lake. Something powerful and wild was welcoming him Home after having been away for far too long.

"This is it," whispered Harry.

"Pardon? Did you say something, Harry?" Kat gave him a curious look.

Harry smiled and looked back out over the lake to where the Fairies were now focused on a small section of the cliff face near the waterline. "Did they spot something?"

Kat looked over at the Fairies before pulling out a hand mirror. It worked a lot like the two-way mirror that Sirius had given him years ago, but these were tuned so that they would show you what the Fairies were seeing. It didn't take long to find the "channel" with the monarch Fairy and the white Fairy on it. Harry and Dr. Cole hovered around Kat to look down at the mirror as they played back the last few minutes until they saw what had captured the attention of the Fairies. A dark black mouth in the rocks. An entrance to a cave!

Kat quickly instructed the Fairies to go inside, their eyes better able to see in the low light of the cave entrance. It was wide, perhaps two hundred feet wide give or take and one side had and uneven shelf of rock heading deeper into the ground and on the opposite side was a channel where the water from the lake flowed back into the earth forming small series of waterfalls. Harry was sure that with a little magic they could turn the uneven slop into a set of stairs and they could perhaps set some kind of magical barrier in place or build a flood wall to prevent the entrance from flooding if the spring rose beyond it's normal height.

"We need to go in there." Harry looked up at the others, who couldn't seem to drag their eyes from the mirror.

"Agreed," Dr. Cole murmured distractedly.

"Alright then." Harry clapped his hands together, the noise snapping the other two back into the present. "Lets get over there and take a look at what we've got here."

Kat frowned. "My Fairies aren't strong enough to get us over the water and we don't have the time to build a raft of some kind."

"Are we wizards or not?" Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. It wasn't his first wand, his beautiful Holly and Phoenix feather wand that Ollivander had given him; no this was the Elder Wand. Now it was the only wand that would work for him other than Draco's old wand that is. The two American's didn't show any sign of recognizing what he held in his hand and Harry couldn't help but be thankful for that. The only people left who knew what he carried with him were Professors McGonagall and Snape along with Ron and Hermione. He rather wanted it to stay that way.

Raising his wand and giving it a flowing swish with a sharp snap of the wrist at the end of the movement, Harry called out "Aer Pontus!" The air in front of them shimmered and seemed to solidify before them into an almost glass like appearance, rising from the ground at their feet and arching over the water to the other side at the mouth of the cave.

"Awesome," Kat tossed Harry a grin and took a tentative step onto the near invisible bridge. "It feels solid enough."

"It is. Trust me." Harry tossed her a wink before pushing Kat fully onto the air bridge. She gave a little yelp and turned to glare at him while Dr. Cole stood to the side laughing.

"Asshat." Kat muttered playfully before walking across the bridge to the other shore.

The two followed after her, carefully taking note of the water and the landscape around them. There in the center of the lake the view was strikingly beautiful. Of course it was even better to step out of the heat and into the cool, misty dark of the cave. Even just a dozen feet in the temperature difference was drastically noticeable. What was unbearably hot without a cooling charm became tolerably warm, like summer in Surrey without one. The ground was slick from the mist rising up off the series of small waterfalls and moss had grown over some of the cave walls. Casting a quick Lumos, Harry lead the other two deeper into the cave, one Fairy ahead of him and the other trailing behind them.

The deeper they went the cooler it became and the darker it got. The walls around them were still wide but Harry spotted several narrower corridors branching off the one they were on. Stalagtites and stalagmites filled a circular cavern off a short corridor to his right and Harry could spot a stream of water moving through the room and out deeper into the cave through a small opening in the far cave wall. The ceiling of the room was high and they noted a large group of bat-like animals clinging to the ceiling. Harry paused and cancelled his Lumos.

"I'm going to step in and see if I can get a better look at those things."

The other two cancelled their Lumos spells as well and for a moment the world was nothing but darkness. Then it was as if the entire world was awash in light. The moss that they had first seen was more prevalent and Harry realized there was small white glowing blossoms sprinkled in the glowing blue moss. It made the walls and look like a field of stars.

"Wow." Harry wasn't sure who spoke or if they had all voice the same opinion at once, but it was true. The room was amazingly exotic.

As he glanced upwards he noted that the bat like creatures which had at first appeared to be a solid black now had softly glowing purple rosettes on the fur of the bodies. At first he wasn't sure that the wings would glow. The outer edges that he could see folded about their bodies appeared to be a dull black and leathery just like a bats from Earth. Then one near Dr. Cole's right let out a large yawn, it amber eyes glowing in the dark and it's wings stretching out shocking them with the electric glow of an "eye" print in the middle of the wings. The center dot was as amber as the bats eyes surrounded by a bright crimson ring followed by a glowing violet. It had to be one of the most amazing animals he had ever seen. And certainly, it was the most beautiful they had seen on the planet so far.

"Man, I wish we could catch one to bring back to the Ark for study." Kat and Dr. Cole shared a look before turning to Harry.

Shaking his head Harry glanced once more at the now sleeping bat before turning to leave the small side cavern. "Maybe latter. We still need to go deeper in."

"Psh! You're no fun, Harry." Kat bounded after him, dancing around him and into the lead. "But I suppose you're right. I don't think I'd wanna carry it deeper in and then all the way back up and out to the taxi."

They went further down the main tunnel, their way lighted by the glowing moss and it's flowers. They must have been walking for another ten minutes before the tunnel opened out onto a cliff looking down into the largest cavern Harry had ever seen. It was massive! The bottom of the cavern had to be at least seven hundred feet below them and the ceiling of the cavern was easily the same distance up from where they stood. It looked to be miles across, further than they could see without a greater amount of light, but assuredly large enough to fit all of Hogwarts and a city three times the size of Hogsmead. If they could find more caverns, or create more safely, this would be perfect. He could once more hear the sound of water from somewhere below him. Maybe a river running through the cavern or an underground spring?

"We should try to find a way down, right?" Kat looked over to Harry, excitement and a little bit of worry in her eyes.

"Why don't we send the Fairies down for now. If it looks promising we can head back and wake up another party or two to explore further."

Kat nodded and directed the two Fairies to circle the rim of the cavern looking for any way down and any other tunnels. The three stood waiting in the dark as the Fairies sped off into the darkness. Time seemed to be standing still. Without some other force like sunlight to gage the passage of time Harry couldn't tell how long they stood there. It could have been all of five minutes or it could have been an hour. He didn't know but he wished he did, because his skin was tingling and his hands and feet where aching with the need to climb down to the floor, to search out each and every mystery in that cavern. To trace the sound of the water and the throbbing pulse of the wild magic that circled them.

Finally, when it seemed like he could take the waiting no longer the Fairies returned. Kat checked with the other two and then directed them back into the cavern to scout out the ground level of the great cavern while they looked over the recording the Fairies eyes had made on her mirror.

Five more tunnels were found around the rim along with a large outcropping of rock that could be reshaped into a series of steps or an incline to reach the bottom. It wasn't ideal as the outcropping was still fairly steep, but it was workable and since many people would be able to Apparate out, it shouldn't be too much of a concern right away. By the time they finished watching and discussing what they had seen the Fairies had still not return. Worried Kat flipped the mirrors setting to pick up a live feed from the Fairies eyes. The night vision from their eyes showed they were entering a smaller tunnel at the bottom of the cavern. It went on for two minutes before it opened up into another cavern where they could see a large underground lake filled nearly the entire cavern before the water seemed to exit out through a small opening.

"Well," Harry smiled at the other two. "Why don't we call them back and head up to the Ark to review this. Then we can get a team of zoologists, botanists and their magical equivalents set up along with Snape's team to come back down and do a more through look through."

Pleased with what they had found and the potential to start building their new home within the week, the trio made quick time back to their taxi.

Tbc…

**AN:**

1. Aer Pontus – Latin for "air bridge"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2**

**Unnamed Planet, The Ark; 2254**

Severus could barley hold back the string of curses. They had spent a week studying the system of underground caves, marveling at the bioluminescent forest and the aquifer that was more of an underground sea. They had found several large caverns all across the main content that were large enough to build a new city, a new castle to teach the children in as well as setting up a forest for the more wild magical beings and creatures and still have land enough to set up farming for food and potions supplies. The above ground land, while hotter than comfortable and with a lower oxygen content than in the caverns, was still perfectly useful. They had found several different species of herbivores and so far there were no large predators. As such the number of animals had grown massive enough to support a small supply of dragons. It would take a bit of work to set up a proper reserve that would be able to handle the dragons and their human caretakers. Fortunately such a job was no longer as dangerous as it had been before the Eugenics War. A few of their muggles had been able to alter the dragons genetics enough to make them trainable like a dog.

Still, Severus was irritated beyond belief. The Council was sitting there whining about how they would have to build underground, which would limit the population growth and how they needed a planet they could live ON and not under. Never in his tenure as a teacher had he wanted to strangle anyone as badly as he did now, not even Longbottom after he blew a hole through the floor and ceiling of his classroom!

His left eye twitching Severus snapped. "You people are unbelievable! Do you think we have unlimited supplies or energy to sail through this god forsaken blackness forever?" Here Severus made a scoffing noise deep in his throat and cast looks at the Council as if to say he was overwhelmed by the sheer breadth of their stupidity. "The potions needed to keep everyone asleep and ageless will only last another two, perhaps three years. After that people will begin to awaken and we will have no place to put them. If the planet bothers you, though luck. Plant the colonists here for now and send small teams further a field to scout out more planets. Then they can return if something better is found but we won't have a crisis on our hands."

"I would ask you to keep your place, Mr. Snape. You are not a Council mem-" started one of the older British representatives.

"Oh shut up!" Harry glared at the man. "You can't keep thinking he's a Death Eater and use it to prevent any of his ideas from being placed in the forum for discussion. _Professor_ Snape worked as a double agent to protect you and the rest of us when he did not have to, and at great expense to his own life."

More muttering broke out among the rest of the Council and Minister Quinns went red, his jowls shaking with his fury. Harry knew all to well how much the man blamed Severus for everything that Voldemort and the Death Eaters did, but he could not allow one man's irrational hatred to endanger the rest of their people. "Professor Snape has pointed out a plan that can work. This planet may not be ideal. It may be too hot and the best lands may be underground but in the hundreds of years we have been in space this is still the best magical match we have come across. If it took this long to find it, how long and how far do you think we'll have to go to find another?"

It never failed to amuse Severus how Harry Bloody Potter would jump to his defense. The boy could hardly stand him while a student but Severus shows him a few memories and suddenly the boy loves him. Only a Gryffindor. "If you have no better suggestions perhaps we should begin to awaken the people with the skills to start building structures for houses."

Councilor Binns, a lamentable descendant of the ghostly professor, glared at both Severus and Potter before curtly nodding his agreement. Even then the council spent another five hours deciding on a layout for the city in the first cave and which Muggles and Wizards would need to be awakened to construct it.

There was no way to fit everyone in the first cavern and still have room for a few small farms and a park but there were three other caverns of a similar size about two miles out from the first and another seven larger caverns at least a days walk away. Once the appiration points for those had been set they could start on the secondary cities and more of the farming lands. One of the three caverns adjoining the first was already set aside for the school to be built in and although he would never sat it out loud, Severus was excited to start building it. An entirely new school to be founded and he would be partially responsible for it's design. He would be a Founder!

"Well, Professor how do you think it'll turn out," asked Harry.

A smirk stretched across his features and a single dark eyebrow rose to his hairline as he gazed at Lily's son, the savior of the entire Wizarding World. "I think we shall be tested by the unexpected as we always are when you are involved, Potter."

Harry laughed softly and shook his head. Some things would never change and knowing that Snape was one of those things was very reassuring.

**Starfleet****Academy,****San****Francisco****,****Earth;****2255**

Leonard McCoy didn't know what God he had pissed off in the past but he was certain he must have done something spectacularly horrible to be divorced, to lose his daughter to his ex-wife's high priced lawyers, to be fired from his job because of said ex-wife and to then be taken in as a Starfleet Cadet all in the span if two months. If all of that and the fact he would have to be working in SPACE within three years wasn't bad enough, he got to the quarters assigned to him to find he was in a dorm with dozens of pubecently challenged, hormonal idiots and the biggest one of all was going to be his roommate!

Trying desperately not to grind his teeth into itty bitty stubs, Leonard yanked opened his dirty duffle bag and started to pull out the few pairs of cloths he had left after his wife had, so kindly, burnt the rest. He could hear Jim humming some god awful 20th century pop tune from the other side of the room and it left Leonard hard pressed not to throw a shoe at the kid. He supposed that in truth the kid wasn't being that annoying but Leonard was still a bit nauseous from the shuttle ride from Riverside to San Francisco.

"Hey, Bones," warbled Jim, "what say we head out and find some decent food."

The vein by Leonard's eye began to tick. "Let's not, kid."

"Oh come on," whined Jim. "Stop being such a grumpy gus all the time."

"Kid, you've known me all'a five hours."

"Oh come on. It feels like a lifetime, Bones." Jim smiled and quickly slung an arm over Leonard's shoulder. "We've bonded now over liquid courage and bitchy women...Hell, you've even thrown up on me already. I'd say that pretty much makes us BFF's!"

"Oh Lord, what are a five year old girl?" Bones tried in vain to get of Jim Kirk's grasp, but the eager young man seemed to have arms like an octopus. Leonard couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine as he tried again to twist out of Jim's arms, only to have those arms slide over his body and lock over one of Leonard's shoulders and under the ribs on the other side.

"Man you are a riot, Bones." Jim leaned his head on Leonard's shoulder and smiled. "You may doubt me now but in a couple years you'll be looking back and be grateful that you made friends with James T Kirk."

Leonard let out a loud groan and gave in to his new roommate. He could try and sneak away later when the kid was distracted by something shinny.

*~*~*~*~*

**Agartha****City,****Planet****Nibiru;****2255**

Harry was continually impressed by what they had managed to create in such a sort time. The first city was certainly designed to impress anyone entering into the cavern from outside. They had spelled the ceiling to resemble the one in Hogwarts great hall, the sky outside mirrored above them, the warm light of the sun shinning down on the city and the lush forested park that circled around the city. Their magic hadn't just created the sky above, which only appeared during the daytime and canceled out after the sun set. They had also used magic alongside muggle skills to create the buildings. They had a strong resemblance to a cross between Greek and ancient Egyptian architecture and had been created by skilled witches and wizard turning the stone in the cavern into a liquid and magicing it into shape before allowing the spell to return the rock to its normal, hardened state. The glowing star moss was still there all around the cavern and at night it perfectly simulated a starry sky.

Harry smiled and glanced at Snape who stood beside him, scowling like always. With the first city completed they could now move onto the next two caverns. Harry, like Snape, was excited to get to design the new castle that would become the school for the magical children. The muggle children already had their school built in this cavern along with the majority of the shops, which formed the center of the city. Hundreds of homes already circled the outer edge of Agartha city backing up to the orchards and forested area of the cavern. While it wasn't enough space for everyone on the Ark, it was enough housing for the number of people needed to build the cities. And after the rest of the people were awoken they would be given the chance to choose a home in any of the caverns and would be allowed to have the home customized to suit their family. Already they had people suggesting homes be carved into the walls of the cavern, rising up the walls to look down over the city like a muggle high-rise. Of course it sounded neat and Harry could hardly wait to see what the design teams would come up with, but he was far more interested in starting to work with the team on the school.

Originally he was supposed to be working with the team who was going to start building the second city, Thuvaraiyam Pathi, which was going to have a strong India-Asia style to it. But it didn't interest him as much as building a new school that Dumbledore would be proud of. He wanted to know that any children he had could come here to a school as warm as Hogwarts was and filled with just as many mysterious passageways and hidden rooms. He wanted them to giggle over moving staircases and suites of armor that would salute them when they came back inside from a Quidditch game. And while Harry was sure many of the others who had already been assigned to the construction of the school would want the same thing, he just had to be a part of it. So had had tracked down Professor McGonagall and Snape and convinced them to let him help. After all he still had the Marauder's Map that they could use as a guide.

"So…" Harry gave Snape a small smile as the older wizard turned to look at him. "They decided on a name for the school cave?"

"Not that you would recognize the name, Potter, but they decided to call the school cavern Dinas Affaraon after a magical Druid city that was lost sometime after the Romans came."

"Quite a mouthful and it took how long to get everyone to agree to that name?"

"Far longer than should have been required." Scowled Snape.

Harry chuckled and watched as and green, black and silver Fairy came flying towards them from the council building below. "I'm guessing you suggested the name."

Snape's scowl was all the affirmation Harry needed. Even after all this time and every thing that had happened the representatives of the former UK still harbored mistrust for Snape. The other representatives didn't seem to hold the same grudges, but then they hadn't been a schoolmate of Snape's or one of his students. So they weren't as biased by the personality he had had to adopt to survive during Voldemort's reign. Harry shook his head and tried not to laugh as he remembered how good Snape was at intimidating the Council into following the 'proper path.' Half the time the council didn't seem to realize how much power Snape was wielding. Snape was good at building his plans in layers upon layers. Of course he was even better at tricking people into thinking they were doing what _they_ wanted when it was really just another part of Snape's growing plan. Besides Professor McGonagall, Harry was probably the only person who understood what Snape was doing and what he was trying to accomplish and that was only because they had all known Dumbledore so long that they were used to him doing the same. And in all truth Snape's plan wasn't all that different from what Harry was sure Dumbledore would have wanted.

"Severus Snape! Severus Snape," called out the approaching Fairy. "Message for Severus Snape!"

"Yes, yes. I get it so shut your gob," snapped Snape.

The Fairy tossed a very 'Snape' style glare at Snape before coming to a stop just in front of him. Harry was rather fond of this Fairy and had actually dubbed it Mini Snape after he had noticed it discreetly following Snape around one day. Of course it helped that the Fairy was in Snape's favorite colors as well, of course that could be because Mini Snape was trying to mimic Snape. Some of the other Fairies had begun to do that as well lately, usually to people that they around most often or to people that their magic seemed to have feel to.

Mini Snape had shoulder length black hair, much like Snape's own, black eyes, Slytherin green skin and black and silver wings that had a few points of the same rich green. Mini Snape could also be very charming when he wanted but like Snape he could be verbally vicious when needed and Harry had caught him dressing down a young pureblood who had said some rather unacceptable things about Professor McGonagall and Harry had had a flashback to Snape doing the same thing years ago before they had left Earth.

"Council has agreed upon a scheduled time for the meeting to begin. Lunch shall be served at 11:30 and the meeting shall take place afterwards in chamber 7 of the Council Building." Mini Snape fluttered in place for a moment longer, glancing over at Harry with a warm look before speeding off back towards the city.

**Starfleet****Academy,****San****Francisco****,****Earth;****Mid****2256**

Leonard knew something was wrong the moment he walked back into his dorm. Jim had his computer playing back angsty 21st century music. If he guessed right this time it was Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri playing. Jim was sprawled in the beat up old recliner they had found, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels held loosely by the neck. Leonard winced as he caught sight of Jim red, puffy eyes and the distant look in the blue orbs. He had seen this coming for a couple months now but he had hoped it would have at a different time. The Kobayashi Maru sim was bad enough on it's own, although he doubted it would make Jim cry and then get drunk and listen to music like this.

No, there was something more going on and Leonard was starting to think it was all the fault of Jim's girlfriend. They had been dating for ten months now, and it was obvious from the beginning, at least to Leonard, that one day he was going to be spending a long night consoling Jim after Carol tore his heart out and fed it to him. Carol was a good woman and an amazing scientist, but it was obvious that like that girl Uhura that was constantly fighting with Jim like an angry cat, that she was very focused about her long-term goal. Her goal, which was to be one of the best and most respected scientists in the Federation, was certainly not going to coincide with the life she could build with Jim. Then there was the problem that Carol seemed upset that Jim was 'wasting' himself and his intelligence by doing the Command track, by training to be a solider, a murderer in her mind. Carol wanted Starfleet to truly be just about science and exploration and seemed to forget that Starfleet couldn't do that and keep the scientists safe without some form of military section. But Jim loved her, loved her so much that he had even gone out and looked at different wedding rings for the last week.

"Jim," Leonard called out softly, setting his hand on Jim's slumped shoulder. "Come on, Jim lets get you cleaned up and filled with some good food." Leonard moved to face Jim and crouched down at the others feet. "I can go to the store and we can have some homemade chicken fried steak, collard greens and maybe some grits. I'll even buy a peach pie. Does that sound good?"

Jim snorted and brought the bottle back up to his lips, taking a long drink. "It doesn't matter, Bones. Nothing I do does. Not to anyone."

"Oh, bless my heart." Leonard carefully gripped Jim's hand and pried out the bottle, setting it aside out of Jim's reach. "That's not true at all. You matter to me don't you and I'm a damn sight better looking and better company than Carol."

Jim let out a small snorting laughed before looking up, his gaze finally meeting Leonard's own. "Yeah, Bones."

"Come on then. I'll start a shower for you and when your done I'll have some coffee ready and then we can go to the grocer and I'll make that dinner I promised."

"I asked her, you know. To marry me." Jim glanced down and licked his lips, his eyes closing as he swallowed hard. "She's pregnant with my baby. She told me just before I asked her and she got mad when I asked her to marry me. Said she didn't need a husband just because she was pregnant. She said…" Jim swallowed again and a tear slipped out past his tightly closed eyes. "She said she wasn't sure she was going to keep the baby. That it would just hold her back and she didn't want a reason for me to stay in her life any longer if I wasn't going to drop the Command track."

"Lord," swore Leonard. "I know you don't wanna hear it Jim, but you're going to be better off without her. Maybe right now you won't feel that way, I certainly didn't when I got divorced, but now…now I am happy not to be tied to Jocelyn anymore. I love my daughter but she's about the only good thing that came out of my time married to that shrew of a woman. And if Carol doesn't get an abortion, then you could certainly get legal rights to visit the child or even get full custody if she decides to give it up for adoption. Either way, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Bones." Jim gave a grunt but accepted Leonard's offer of help up and out of the chair.

Tbc…

**AN:**

**Agartha** – The first city the Wiazards build on their new planet it is named after a legendary city at the Earth's core.

**Nibiru** - A mythological planet described by the Babylonians, this was chosen to be the name of the new Wizarding World by the Council.

**Thuvaraiyam****Pathi**** – **The second city on Nibiru, it named after a it was a sunken island some 150 miles off the south coast of India which was found In Ayyavazhimythology.

**Dinas****Affaraon**A magical Druid city hidden among the hills of Snowdonia. This is the cave city that the magical school is built in.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Xenolinguistics Club Room, Starfleet Academy, Earth; 2256**

It had been two months since Carol had ripped his heart out and ran it through a twentieth century blender. There were still times when he saw her on campus and had to turn around and flee before she could see him. She still made him feel fragile as cracked glass and he couldn't stand that weakness. He didn't want anyone else to see it either. If they saw, if they knew, then they would use it against him just as they did every other rumor that passed around the quad. Everyone at Starfleet seemed to think he had gotten in either because of who his Father was or by letting Pike bend him over the bar table for a good rough fuck. No matter how good his grades were they still saw the hick farm boy that only had sex with farm animals that Uhura was always complaining about. If that wasn't bad enough half the girls there believed every rumor that Uhura told them about how he had practically tried to rip her cloths off in the bar before "Cupcake" stepped in to save her and avoided him like the plague, spreading the rumors even further in their hatred of who they thought he was.

The girls who didn't exactly like Uhura seemed willing to give him a chance but most still thought he got in on his good looks and his Father's name. Carol had been different. She had wanted to know him. Had gone out of her way to ignore the rumors and talk to him. She had given him the chance to prove himself and had quickly come to believe that he was so much more than anyone believed. She had made him feel intelligent and worthwhile. As long as she had believed in him everyone else's words just rolled off. But in the end she had turned out to be just as dangerous as all the others. She had turned on him and shredded what little self-esteem he had to pieces. Bones kept telling him that one day it wouldn't hurt so much, that he would be able to look at her and not break apart. He wanted to believe Bones but besides Bones and Pike, Carol had been the only other person to ever believe he could be something. That he could do something with his life that would make his Father proud.

"Attention Cadets," the voice filled the clubroom. It was a strong voice but Jim was surprised by the flatness of it. It was as if the speaker was a robot of some kind. "The Xenolinguistics Club shall begin the first meeting of this quarter in three minutes and fifteen seconds."

Jim looked away from the PADD he had been reading to where the instructor stood at the front of the room. Jim had never attended the Xenolinguistics club before, mostly because he knew Uhura would be there. But languages were a hobby of his and Bones had spent the last four days badgering him into joining the Chess Club and the Xenolinguistics Club so that he could make new friends and let other people on campus get to know the real him. Looking down at the instructor below, Jim was suddenly sure that he couldn't care less about the other club members knowing him. But that man…there was something about that man below that made Jim sit up and take notice. He wanted to know that man and he wanted that man to know him.

Turning to the cadet sitting next to him Jim asked, "Who is that instructor?"

The girl, an Orion, turned to look at him and smiled. "That's Professor Spock. He teaches the Vulcan language classes and several of the Science Courses." Giving Jim a wicked smile she glanced back down at the front of the room, "Of course he's cute too."

"Yeah," Jim could hardly take his eyes away from the man and as he moved about the room getting information from each cadet as to the languages they spoke Jim was surprised to realize he was a Vulcan. Looking up at the man Jim felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"What languages are you fluent in, Cadet?"

"Kirk. Jim Kirk." Professor Spock's eyebrow rose briefly but his expression didn't change otherwise. "I speak Federation Standard of course but I'm also fluent in Klingon and Caitian, and I know a bit of Andorian as well."

Professor Spock noted it down on his PADD and then turned to the Orion girl next to him. "And you, Cadet?"

"Gaila. I speak two variations of Orion, Federation Standard and I know enough Ferengi not to get screwed over."

"Very well." Spock noted it down and then walked away, continuing to get the rest of the members information. About fifteen minutes later Professor Spock was back at the front of the room. Jim could feel Gaila's eyes on him again but his eyes were trapped on Spock. "I will have a schedule posted at the next meeting for times for all of you to take a standardized test to get an accurate idea of your true skill levels. For those of you who test high enough you will be asked to tutor fellow cadets from both the Command track and the Communications track. If none of you have any questions the meeting shall be called."

When no one spoke up Professor Spock turned and stepped away from the podium at the front of the room. Jim watched him and for the first time since Carol left he didn't feel like he was one unkind word away from breaking beyond repair. Spock didn't care about who he was, he had recognized the name but he hadn't commented on it like the other instructors did. He had simply proceeded as if Jim was just another student and not the son of a famous hero. It made Jim feel normal.

"So, Jim Kirk," came the sultry voice from the Orion girl next to him. "What is a Command track guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "I like languages. They don't have pretensions of grandeur and they don't judge you on who you are. What about you?"

"My roommate is in the Communications track and she wanted me to come, broaden my horizons. Apparently she thinks I can do better than to be another boring Engineering cadet." Gaila snorted. "She can be pretty uptight and a bit of a bitch but she's nice to me. Doesn't look down on me for being an Orion."

"That must be nice. I think I know all of one person here who doesn't just see the great George Kirk's son when they look at me."

"Captain Pike?"

Jim looked at Gaila startled. "What?"

"Everyone on campus knows that he personally recruited you. I just figured that he was the one you were talking about since he went out of his way for you." Gaila shrugged and looked back into the crowd of milling cadets.

"No. He sees me but he sees me in the shadow of my Father." Jim looked into the crowd and flinched when his eyes meet Uhura's. She was glaring at him from where she stood in the crowd waiting to talk with Professor Spock. "My roommate. He doesn't care about who you are or who you know. All that matters is what you say and what you do." Jim smiled. "It's great."

"Yeah, it is." Gaila shared a smile with him before standing. "If you want another friend who doesn't care about your name, come find me again." Gaila tossed him a saucy smirk and disappeared into the crowd of people.

**Dinas Affaraon, Planet Nibiru; 2256**

Harry was forever being amazed by what they were coming up with for the school. The school was very much a castle but instead of the dark stone they had used a beautiful white stone that looked like marble but was apparently much stronger. Like the buildings in the other caverns they took great care to design and perfect the schematic for the building based on their current needs and projected future needs. Already the school was twice the size of Hogwarts, but with all the best features. There were two different stairwells where the stairs would move themselves randomly and another three stairwells where the stairs remained in the settings. There were countless hidden passageways and hidden rooms. Some designed specifically for students to find in their off hours, some meant for quick escapes in case of war (something everyone hoped would not be needed) and others that were there for the teachers and the house elves to get around the school quickly in cases of emergency.

They already had the main hall, kitchens, ground floor classrooms and the dungeons built. The dungeons, which had been Snape's job to design, had several large classrooms meant to hold large numbers of students for lectures, smaller classrooms for personal studies as well as two separate dormitories. Technically it was one dormitory for one of the houses, which Snape would be the Head of House for. But Snape had decided it would be better to have one for the girls and one for the boys with a joined Common Room. Like Slytherin House back on Earth the dormitories were built in part under the underground ocean allowing the students to watch the animal life of the lake from their windows. The mermaids from the Black Lake and from a few other lakes around Earth were already in the ocean setting up their own city, which was fascinating to watch from the dormitory. Harry also liked that two of the larger classrooms in the dungeon had large, almost panoramic views underwater. It was a bit eerie at first but soon enough with the magical lights, designed to look like gas-lamps, all lit up it became a charming series of rooms.

Harry himself was tasked with helping to design one of the other House Common Rooms and Dormitories, a Defense Training Room and joined classroom and on top of that he was responsible for creating a Marauder's Map of the school that the Headmistress could keep in her office to monitor everyone on the school grounds. After talking with the other teachers Harry had also created a smaller version of the map that the Heads of House could keep which would show the entirety of the school along with areas that had secure items being stored, such as the Potions supplies, but the only students that would show on it would be the ones in their house unless a student from another house broke into a secure area.

Today Harry was helping add his power along with several others to melt and reform the stone into the complex set of rooms for the first and second level up from the ground floor. It would take almost five hours to do and at the end they were all likely to be exhausted and in need of some attention from the Mediwizards waiting behind them, as well as a large amount of food. Harry always felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks after they did this, but it was worth it. Knowing that he was helping to build this magnificent school where other children would be able to learn magic made it worth every bit of strain. Harry was going to be working at the school as well, helping to teach the students Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had decided to base a lot of the lessons off what he had done with the DA and on what Remus had taught them. He wanted the class to fun and interactive while still being serious enough to make sure they knew when to use a spell and when not to.

The school had three teachers for each course now so no one was over worked by the sheer numbers of students they would have. Many of the teachers were working out a system between themselves on what to teach so that every student was learning the same things. In some cases there would be specialty classes for certain magics that students could only take after their OWLs were done. There were two different classes teaching Divination, one by Frenzie and another by a Hindi woman, who was recognized as one of the best in the world at that particular branch of magic. There were at least five classes that were Shamanistic magics. One by an Aboriginal Wizard from Australia, One Cherokee Shaman from America, another from the Far North of Canada, one from the Rainforest of South America, and another from Kenya. There were other classes as well, things that had never been taught at Hogwarts but were things Harry was sure the future students of the school would love.

Hagrid and several other Care of Magical Creature teachers were going to be teaching classes alongside Muggle biology and zoology teachers. They would go into greater detail about all the animals brought on The Ark as well as many that were left behind and others that were being found on Nibiru everyday. Kat Everson had agreed to teach a Technomancy class in conjunction with a muggle electronics and computer science teacher, Robert Steinberg, who would teach the students all the basics of Muggle technology first. It was really very fascinating. Many of the students from his time at Hogwarts were already taking some of those classes so that they could better function in the new Wizarding World. No longer were they going to be trapped in a Victorian type culture where the most technologically advanced device was the Wizarding Wireless Radio. Now there were computers, muggle medical technology, internet connections, eReaders for books, theme parks with animatronics characters, TV shows and big screen movies planned. The new Wizarding World was being merged with the muggle so that soon they would truly be one people. All students whether Muggle or Magical were going to have to pass all the muggle classes that were required in traditional muggle schools. That way everyone had the same chance to learn and grow. While the Muggles would never be able to use magic they were allowed to take classes about magic and it's different branches so that they understood what magic was capable of and how to work with it to achieve greater results with their technology.

"Are you ready, Potter," Snape asked coming up behind him.

"As ever." Harry smiled and looked over what had already been built, trying to picture the school and its grounds in the finished state. "I just wish it wasn't taking so long to build. It'll be nice to have it done."

Snape snort and looked the start of the school over as well. "It'll be months yet until the school is completed and we can start moving in furniture and supplies for the classes."

"Yeah, but its nice to think we are getting closer."

"Always so eager, Potter."

Harry glanced at Snape and felt warmth blossom in his chest. The older wizard sounded irritated as always but there was a spark of warmth in his eyes as he looked down on the building that was the future of their people. A building that they were responsible for creating, that they were Founding. Snape had a softer center than most people gave him credit for and Harry was always surprised and pleased to realize that Snape would let him get close enough to see what the other man likely considered a weakness.

"Yeah, we Gryffindors aren't known for our ability to sit back and wait."

"All right people," came the magically projected voice of the Magical Architect. "Let's get in place and get started."

**Cadet's Quad, Starfleet Academy, Earth; 2256**

Jim had started having lunch with Gaila and Bones every day. It was nice. Especially on days were Bones was stuck doing Rounds at the Medical Building. Before, Jim would have been stuck sitting alone pretending that he couldn't hear what the other cadets were whispering about. But now he had Gaila to sit with as well. There were rumors of course that sprang up because of it. That wasn't a surprise. Jim was a natural flirt, Gaila was an Orion and both of them were very tactile people. Their close friendship was bound to encourage all kinds of scuttlebutt. Her friendship was worth the rumors and the pissed off glares Uhura kept throwing him. Jim wasn't sure why Uhura seemed to hate him even more for being friends with Gaila. He didn't take Uhura for the type of girl who was racist and she certainly didn't have any soft feelings for him. Maybe she had a crush on Gaila? No, that wasn't right either. Uhura was obviously hot for Professor Spock. And wasn't that just stereotypical. Teachers pet hot for teacher. It was something right out of a porn mag or a legal document about one of those teachers from the twentieth century.

Jim hoped that Uhura was smart enough not to do something as foolish as try to seduce her Vulcan professor, because top of her class or not, Starfleet wasn't going to go for that. Jim had already had to speak with Admiral Archer and Admiral Komack twice this year because of the rumors about him and Captain Pike and Pike wasn't even his direct instructor as Spock was for Uhura. The stigma that came from the rumors that he may have slept his way into the Academy were sure to follow him for part, if not most, of his career. He didn't look forward to that because unless he was actually assigned to the Enterprise with Captain Pike he was bound to be serving a Captain who knew him only by Academy scuttlebutt. He doubted very much that he would get any really worthwhile position onboard his first tour because of it. A Captain who had worked his way up wasn't going to want to trust his ship to a Lieutenant who had supposedly slept his way up the chain of command. Even if Uhura hated him he wouldn't want her to go through her service with that kind of stigma hanging over her head.

Aside for all the rumors, for once in his life he was hopeful. Overall things in his life were good. He had two great friends, he was top of the class for the Command Track and in the top five overall for his graduating class. The only way things could get better would be if he had a significant other who actually loved him for who he was and trusted him to love them for who they were, or if he figured out how to prove the Kobayashi Maru sim was a failure as a test without having to hack it. He had been trying to figure out how to do it since he had taken it the first time. By the end he had realized that the whole point was in how you faced losing the battle, not how can you salvage your ship and the ships in need of rescue. They weren't trying to get you to find a way to save as many people as possible. They were trying to train you to give up before you even try. Jim couldn't figure out why Starfleet would want to do that, he really couldn't. It seemed counter productive to what they were being trained to do as Command cadets.

So Jim had stressed himself into being sick over the whole thing before Bones and Gaila staged an intervention. The two of them had backed him into a corner and forced him to explain why he took the test a second time and why he was so obsessed with this one exam. Jim's calm explanation had quickly devolved into a long rant about the whole thing and it's long-term effects on the Captains of Starfleet ships. Jim had then tried to convince Gaila to help him hack the simulation, but she had quickly shot him down. Bones', who was of course on her side, had ganged up on him with Gaila and had eventually forced him into sending a request for a meeting to Captain Pike and the Instructor in charge of the Kobayashi Maru. Pike had been interested in finding out what Jim wanted but Jim had been very closed mouth about the whole thing. Stating that he wasn't going to say anything until they were in a formal setting because he didn't want to start screaming or ranting when he had a logical, well thought out argument he wanted to pose to them. So Pike had given him his standard put-upon sigh and scheduled a meeting for them.

Pike hadn't told him who the Proctor for the Kobayashi Maru was, only that they would be there to hear what he had to say. The meeting was scheduled for after lunch today and Jim was more than a little anxious about the whole thing. He had a stack of PADDs filled with statistics about the number of lost ships, ground lost during skirmishes and other failed missions led by Captains who had taken the Kobayashi Maru exam. The evidence he knew would support his claim that the test was training Captains to give up. Jim wasn't sure what the test was actually supposed to do, but he was sure this wasn't it.

"Are you gonna eat any of that, Jim," Bones asked with a scowl, fork waving towards his half eaten chicken cesar salad.

"Hmm?" Jim blinked, his mind losing track of his thoughts as he refocused on Bones and Gaila who were watching him worriedly. "Yeah, just got lost in thought."

"Well, don't get too lost, Jimbo. Eat that or I'll have to use the vitamin hypos on you again." Bones arched a brow and gave him a pointed look. He knew how much Jim hated hyposprays.

"Yes, Mom," teased Jim as he pointedly took a large bite of his salad.

"Stop being such a kid." Bones waved his fork at Jim as Gaila sat back and watched the two of them with a smirk. "Eat up. You'll be fine. It's not like Captain Pike or the Proctor will string you up from a tree in the quad if they don't like what you have to say."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Gaila sing-songed.

Jim glared at her a stabbed another forkful of salad into his mouth. He didn't know whom the Proctor for the exam was, but he did know that Gaila knew. She had been teasing him about it since the first exam months ago. Most of the time Jim could laugh it off and make crazy guesses with her on who the Proctor was. Today though, he couldn't. He was too keyed up about the whole thing to be able to laugh along with her teasing him. Fortunately, Gaila picked up on that fairly quickly and stopped teasing him. The rest of lunch passed with Bones and Gaila trying to calm him back down again and reassure him that he was doing the right thing by bringing his concerns about the test up to Captain Pike and the Proctor rather than just hacking the system as he had originally planned. Jim still wasn't positive he wouldn't hack it if they didn't listen to what he had to say, but if he decided to do that then he was going to learn from this time and not share his plans.

"Well," Bones glanced at his watch and then back up at Jim. "You need to be heading out now if you wanna be on time."

Jim licked his lips and grabbed the apple off his plate. The rest of the lunch had barley been touched, but he knew Bones would wine if he didn't eat more than he had and Jim loved apples. He could eat apples all day if given the opportunity, so he grabbed that knowing Bones would leave him alone if he saw Jim take it with him.

"Okay," Jim tugged his jacket down and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Letting out a gusty sigh Jim turned to leave.

"Break a leg," called out Gaila.

Jim waved a hand at Gaila over his shoulder as he headed towards the Administration building where Captain Pike's office was located. He had fifteen minutes until the meeting. That should give him just enough time to get across the quad to the building and up to Pike's fourth floor office. The walk wasn't bad; it was in fact rather pleasant since most cadets were either in class or at one of the cafeterias. There were very few people out and about so he didn't have to dodge around anyone else or get stuck in an elevator with a dozen other people. He liked having the space to breath, to stretch out.

Stepping out of the elevator, Jim took the first left and went down to the third door. Pausing in front of it he tugged at the hem of his shirt again and readjusted his backpack on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he reached out and knocked on the door, waiting for Captain Pike to call for him to enter.

Opening the door, Jim stepped into the office, freezing momentarily when he spotted Professor Spock sitting in the chair across from captain Pike.

**Agartha City, Planet Nibiru; 2256**

It was only a matter of months now until the New Year. The Council had been meet once every two weeks now to go over all the updates on the building plans, the exploration teams reports and the plans for reawakening the remaining colonists. Harry hated theses meetings. He loved learning about what the explorations teams were discovering but he hated having to sit through the political bullshit that some of the Council threw out during the meeting. Verbal throw up as Kat and Hermione called it.

After eight months of arguing they had finally settled on cutting down the number of people on the council. It had been decided that each city would have it's own council and one representative for what they were calling the High Council. There would also be a Prime Minister voted on once everyone had been awoken, who could be either Muggle or Wizard and would sit at the head of the High Council. Harry worried a bit about this because he had already heard several people suggesting him for the position since he was The Chosen One and The Master of Death. He had no intention of being pushed into a position of authority over their people. He had enough on his shoulders before they left Earth and he still did as a Founder of the school and the head of one of the exploration teams. He didn't need to add to his already overflowing pile of paperwork by taking on even more responsibility.

"Alright then," Professor McGonagall tapped her wand against the edge of the table drawing everyone's attention as the edge of the table rang like a bell. "There is a lot to go over today so lets all take our seats."

Harry took his seat to her left, Professor Snape sitting beside him. The other members of the Council followed suit, taking seats around the large round table. Harry watched them for a moment as they all shuffled their papers about. Once they were all seated and had stopped shuffling about Professor McGonagall stood and began to address them.

"The first item today is in regards to the growing reports of people stating that the Fairies that Ms. Everson built for the Fairy Post seem to be gaining true sentience. This has been brought to our attention previously but the evidence was circumstantial."

"And what has changed," asked the Councilman from Thuvaraiyam Pathi.

"The number of reports have tripled and our resident experts have been making careful observations of them as well. Both Ms. Everson, their creator, Dr. Clemence, one of the resident Muggle engineers, and Mr. Weasley have confirmed that they have grown beyond their original programming. Mr. Weasley is of the opinion that the prolonged exposure to the wild magic of the planet has altered their artificial intelligence program to give them true sentience."

"How can they be sure of this," asked another Councilman.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall turned to look at him and Harry fought back a groan.

"Mr. Weasley has been enchanting muggle objects for years. One of which did in fact gain a sentience, although it's intelligence was closer to that of an animal or small child than the Fairies I've been in contact with seem to have gained." Harry rubbed at his eyes from under the edges of his glasses. "I'm sure at least a couple of you have heard about the Fairy everyone has been referring to as Mini-Snape. He is an excellent example of what others have noticed. The thing is," Harry looked at them all, "The Fairies that seem to be gaining the most intelligence are the ones that seem to have imprinted on an individual as Mini-Snape did with Professor Snape, or as one of the female Fairies did with myself."

"A female Fairy has imprinted on you," the Councilman from Thuvaraiyam Pathi asked. While sounding skeptical the other Council members did chuckle at the idea.

"Yes. She is the white Fairy with the gold on black eyes and the iridescent white and black wings. She has taken to calling herself Hedwig after my Owl, who passed away during the war."

"Hmmm…You know, I think I may have one that's Impressed. Whenever I seem to need a Post Fairy the same one always arrives and it does seem to have changed a bit." The Councilwoman tapped her fingers against the table. "I'm sure it has changed a bit. It doesn't seem quite as child-like in the way it talks and it doesn't just repeat messages. It seems to be trying to actually interact with me," the last words came out sounding almost surprised.

The others in the room started talking again and flipping through the papers in front of them, reading over the reports from the Colonists that had already noticed the change in behavior.

"If I might ask," started the representative for Avalon City, "What are the plans or do we have plans to handle this change?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "It is certainly something we will need to decide on. At this time I think the best option would be to continue to monitor them for any further changes. If they truly have become sentient we can't just dismantle them. If that is what is happening then we will need to have another meeting to further decide what we should do."

More rumbles of agreement passed around the table and Harry was very grateful that the High Council was made up of fairly decent people. Sure they each had their own agenda for Nibiru and it's people, but in the end they all wanted the best for the survivors. Harry was already worried about his position among the Council. He wasn't a representative of any city cave and as such he didn't believe he should be present unless he was reporting about his exploration team. But the High Council and the people had somehow voted to make him an official Council member. He was to represent all the people of Nibiru, not one specific city. There were some similar positions for the non-human members of the planet to have a Council member who could speak on their behalf as well, but most of those representative still sought either Professor Snape or himself out first. There would also be representative for the Guilds once everyone had awoken, that would be chosen to join both levels of the council. Harry was sure that it was just going to make things trickier to get done, but he understood that everyone wanted a voice that could be heard and he agreed with that.

"If that is all, we shall move onto the next topic." Professor McGonagall, flipped through her papers. "It has been brought to my attention that several of the Fairies have recorded prophecies both while we were asleep aboard The Ark and since we have become planet bound. Several members of the new Ministry have been collecting the recording to place in the new Department of Mysteries."

"Anything of importance among the new prophecies," asked the representative for the Selkies.

"There are two that are of interest at this time as they seem to be about the same person or event from what the Seers say." Clearing her throat Professor McGonagall started to read off the first. "This one was recorded aboard The Ark about thirty years ago. 'From the Dark Storm shall come the Bane of Death, From the storm of death the Star Child shall be born, Born as the Father dies, Born to defeat Him, The Star Child shall be born as the Father dies.' The second one was recorded earlier this month. 'From a time no longer came the Wrath of Romulus, The Bane of Death, The fires of grief consuming, The Heart of Vulcan hangs in the balance, The one born to defy him shall be born of two worlds, The one to save them shall be born amidst Death, Together they hold the future, Together only can they win, Beware the Wrath of Romulus'."

For a long time the council room was quiet. The words of any prophecy were heavy, but these two seemed even heavier as they thought over the possibilities. The first spoke of a future event but the second made it sound as if the prophecy had already started to take place. If it was already in motion it would not give them much time to figure out who it was mentioning and what The Heart of Vulcan was. Since no child on Nibiru had been conceived on Earth and born on their new home world, then The Child of Two Worlds mentioned in the second prophecy could not be one of them, which meant it could be an Alien from another planet. But if they had been the ones to receive the prophecy then there was every chance that they were going to be a part of the confrontation that was mentioned.

"We will need to send out small parties to see if there are any inhabited planet around us that may fit the prophecy," Professor Snape stated into the silence of the room.

**AN:** For those who don't know scuttlebutt is the military word for rumors. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially MsMina at who left some of the most detailed reviews I've ever seen. I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much and picked up on all the little things in the story so far!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thuvaraiyam Pathi, Planet Nibiru; 2256**

The year was nearly over and Harry was amazed by how much they had managed to get done. Dinas Affaraon had been completed, furniture had been moved in, portraits hung and already the house elves were waiting for the children to arrive. In the next month the children would be tested on skills and learning to make sure they were properly placed in the right academic classes. Most of the kids had been excited, although like any kid they whined about being kept indoors doing homework when they could be out exploring their new home. Harry, like the others chosen to be teachers, had smiled pleasantly and reminded them they would still have time to be outside during the day.

So the children had relented long enough for Harry and some of the other teachers to take them on a tour of the school and the grounds. The children had been impressed by the ancient suites of armor that had once defended Hogwarts students from countless Dark Lords throughout the centuries. Giant stone lions guarded the entrance to the school grounds, watching over all who entered, their jeweled eyes twinkling as they growled and purred at the children walking by. The beautifully carved Kirins and Unicorns that guarded the entrances to the castle itself were happy to be fawned over by the girls in the group. A Muggle born girl had cried out in surprise when she had seen them, telling everyone they looked just like the ones her Mother had bought from the artiest Melody Pena before the wars. Harry had been pleased to tell her that Mrs. Pena had been one of the Muggles that had left Earth with them as she had family that were magical. The girls had been sad to wander away from the happily prancing stone statues, but had been suitably distracted by the other wonders of the school interior.

Another of the cities that was up and running already was the medical city of Avalon. The Doctors and Mediwizards were already settled in and healing the workers who were building various other cities for the colony. Harry and the Council had been relieved to see how well the Muggle and Wizarding healers had been able to work together. They had spent most of the year training each other in what they could do, what they couldn't cure and how things could be combined to work even better for their patients. Harry had been lucky so far and needed nothing other than a bit of rest after each of the days spent using his magic to shape and build the school. There had been no broken bones, fevers or other loss of life or limb for him yet. Madam Pomfrey had been most pleased to see she wouldn't have to have a room set-aside just for him. Harry was silently grateful as well.

The first city of Agartha had doubled in size this year with the influx of newly awakened people. Already, most of the young Muggles had decided to settle there as the city was much more metropolitan in style than any of the others. Harry had heard several exclaim that it reminded them of New York and some of the other larger cities of the United States and Europe. The large forested park was still there at the heart of the city, filled with plants and flowers native to Nibiru and Harry had been glad to see just how amazed everyone was by the bioluminescent trees and plants. Even some of the animals that had been living in the caverns before they came had stayed in the park. The bats his teams had seen were still in the upper cavern but now many of them would come down into the park at night, lighting up the sky as they hunted down bugs, nibbled on the trees fruit and drank deeply from the large pond and the fountains spread throughout the city. Muggle and magical style restaurants, theaters and dance halls had sprung up alongside the park, clothing shops, Gringotts Bank, a large farmer's market, several Newspapers including the Quibbler. Harry like the city but found he felt a bit claustrophobic surrounded by the thousands of people already making their homes in the apartment style homes in the cavern walls. He couldn't imagine living there especially since more and more people were requesting homes to be carved into the walls every day. Soon the Council would have to start declining the requests and look to build another Muggle style city nearby.

So here Harry was in the city of Thuvaraiyam Pathi looking at some of the homes that were being built here. He had thought about buying a home in New Hogsmead, the small city built in a side cavern near the school. But he was already going to be spending most of his time there teaching DADA to the first through fifth years. So a home in one of the other cavern cities sounded much more appealing. He liked the idea of living in Thuvaraiyam Pathi. It was a good-sized cavern with a beautiful combination of Indian and Asian style architecture. The people already living and working there all seemed to be relaxed and friendly, not caring if you were magical or Muggle. The homes in the city varied in style. Some built into the walls of the cavern, filled with large sprawling rooms with magical windows that let them look into and over the underground ocean. There were also homes built on the floor of the cavern that joined up to shops for the owners to use. Craftsmen and cooks had already claimed many of these homes. Street vendors would line the walkways offering a wide variety of foods. Lamb, fish, vegetarian meals, noodles and rich smoothies made with Earth fruits and local fruits, and so many other types of food that Harry was sure it would take a lifetime to try everything!

If one followed the path formed by the street vendors you would find yourself in a large open-air market. Musicians and acrobats danced and wove themselves throughout the crowd, leaving smiles on the faces of the people shopping. Beautifully carved Foo Dogs and Tigers guarded the entrance to various areas of the city and market. Children were climbing all over the statues, laughing and smiling as the occasional statue jumped up and darted about in circles while the children held on, crying out in glee. On the other side of the market the cavern opened up onto the ocean. Carefully carved steps lead into the water, allowing people to swim, fish and set out paper lanterns to float out into the ocean. Down the way, out of view from the market, a complex set of piers were being built so that the humans could have ships tied up and where the water bound species like the mermaids, could meet the humans for trade. It worked well for this city, allowing the mermaids and selkies to do the fishing and crabbing, while the ships the humans used were designed solely for transport of people and goods to the other caverns bordering the ocean, and perhaps one day, to the other side of the underground ocean.

Thuvaraiyam Pathi had turned itself into a wonderfully vibrant city filled with some of the kindest people Harry had ever met. The cooks made meals fit for royalty. The craftsmen here amazed him with their skills. The woodworkers labored to carve beautiful doors, statues and wooden dishes. The stairwells in the homes here had also been hand carved by these men and women and already Harry had arranged to have the doors to Dinas Affaraon carved by these artisans. And once he had his own home he hoped to have them carve his doors, stairs and furniture as well.

There were also textiles and fabrics being woven by the women of the city, sold in their own shops here and by their families in the other cities and Harry could already tell that these fabrics were going to become quite expensive, just as the ceramics and woodwork being produced here would. Should they ever meet the aliens the Council was sure were living out in the stars, Harry wanted to be able to have some of these crafts on hand to offer in trade or as good will gifts. He would have to speak with the council to see if they could have a Guild built here to teach the children and people who wanted to learn how to carve wood, weave fabrics, harvest silks, and shape and paint ceramics. Many of the families here would likely teach their own children these skills, but it would be nice to have a school or some kind of apprenticeship that could be offered to others who wanted to learn.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and smiled at the dark haired young woman making her way through the crowded market to where he was seated, eating a meal of smoked fish, jasmine rice and steamed vegetables. "Good afternoon, Cho."

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she dropped into the empty seat beside him.

"No problem. I'm actually surprised I'm not the one running late today." They laughed together, comfortable with each other in a way they hadn't been on the first disastrous date so many years ago. Cho gave her order to a young woman in an apron at the stall, taking in a deep breath when the girl set down a plate of shrimp curry in front of her.

"Merlin, this smells heavenly." Cho took bite, moaning around her spoon.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite spots to eat so far."

For several minutes the two sat there in silence, just enjoying their food. Around them the people of the city went about their business, shopping, selling, eating and just generally enjoying themselves. It was a nice change for what their lives had been not that long ago. Harry watched Cho as she finished her meal and thanked the serving girl before rising from her seat. Standing Harry moved to follow her, calling out his thanks to the old man who had cooked the meal, smiling as the man gave him a wide grin and a wave back.

"Have you seen many places here yet?"

"No," Harry said, glancing over to Cho. "I've looked at a couple of the small homes here at ground level and two of the apartments in the cavern wall."

"Okay, not a bad start. Did you like anything in particular about them?"

"I liked the views from the cavern wall apartments, but I liked the size and layout of the ground based homes a bit more."

"Okay." Cho hummed softly to herself for a moment. "There is one we just finished carving out yesterday. We haven't put it on market yet since it's a new design layout for an actual house sized place in the cavern. It's not as close to the heart of the city as the ones already available, but it has more space and a better layout."

"Okay. Can we see it?"

Cho chuckled. "Of course. You think anyone is going to say no to The Chosen One?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It's okay. If you like it we could build one just for you in a spot of your choice. We can even work with you to customize the layout a bit and add in specific features."

"I'll keep that in mind. I didn't really want to do anything that would make more work for you though."

"Oh, Harry. Honestly it's not a problem. Those of us designing and building the homes want input from the people living in them so that after it's built they don't come back telling us this isn't working for their needs and they need a new home built. In the long run it'll make it easier. Besides, we are setting up most of the houses with Wizard space so that they can be expanded without us running out of room for other homes faster than the exploration teams can find new caverns suitable for long term habitation."

"Alright. I give. Show me this place."

**Cadet's Quad, Starfleet Academy, Earth; Late 2256**

For once in his life Jim felt good about himself. He had friends, he was being given the chance to learn without being harassed about his IQ or his "nerdy" behavior, and for the first time since Tarsus IV he felt like he was doing something that mattered. That he was going to be able to help people. So, yeah, he felt good. It was an amazing feeling. One he never wanted to let go of.

Before Tarsus IV he had really only had his brother Sam as a friend. All the other kids either harassed him because he was a genius level IQ, or were too impressed with his father to make Jim comfortable around them. Then after Tarsus IV he found it too hard to trust anyone, especially authority figures. The only people he had spoken to for years were the kids he had kept alive and away from Kodos. Eventually he had turned to drinking in order to fight back the need to hide himself away from everyone. In one way it had worked, loosening his control over himself enough to approach others, to talk and flirt with them, and on one or two occasions, to have sex with them. But drinking had not been a good long term plan. It made it easier to relax those emotions that forced him to become a hermit, but that also meant the emotional control that kept his anger corralled internally was gone as well. And that led to bar fights, broken ribs, bruises, and injuries that were more often than not, hard to hide and treat himself.

But all of that ended with one man challenging him to do better, to _be_ better.

Jim owed Captain Pike his best and he wasn't going to fuck it up because he couldn't face the horrors of Tarsus IV. So he had taken Bones advice and instead of hacking and re-writing the Kobayashi Maru, he had gone to Pike and told him what he thought of the sim and how he thought they could make it better, make it more challenging than something everyone knew going into they'd fail. It was the fourth defining moment in his life behind Tarsus IV, Sam running away and his mother leaving them with her dead-beat brother Frank. He only hoped that this moment would shape his life for the better. It was that hope that allowed him to make Bones his first non Tarsus related friend, to trust Bones' advice, to make friends with the outgoing Orion girl, Gaila, from the Linguistics Club, and to work with Commander Spock on reprogramming the Kobayashi Maru.

Jim was thankful everyday for the few new friends he had made and for how his life felt like it was heading somewhere better than it had been. Gaila would say it was the universes way of making up for all the crap it had shoveled onto him since he was born, but Jim wasn't sure he could believe in karma.

"-Jim. Earth to Jim," Bones shoved Jim's shoulder, dragging his attention away from his thoughts and back to the present.

"Huh?"

"Gaila has been talking to you for the last five minutes and you've got this blank look on your face. Show the lady a little respect and pay attention."

"Yeah. Sorry, Bones. Sorry, Gaila." Jim blushed as he turned to face Gaila, who just laughed at him good naturally. "What were you saying?"

"I had asked if you were planning on staying here over the summer to work on your project with the Vulcan hottie, or if you had plans to go elsewhere? Because if you are going to be here maybe you could take a few days to go to Disney Land with me? I've been told it holds historical significance for humans as well as being the happiest place on Earth."

Jim smiled and rolled over onto his stomach, the grass tickling his exposed skin. "I've never actually been to Disney Land."

"Really," Bones asked with shock.

"Mom was never around to take us and Frank didn't like being around kids all that much." Jim shrugged and pulled clumps of grass out of the dirt in front of him. "It's not a big deal."

Before Bones could say anything that was likely to upset Jim, Gaila interrupted by rolling over in the grass until she was laying along Jim's side, bodies touching from shoulder to hip. "Then you should go with me! We can experience it together."

"Okay. Sure." Jim smiled and went back to plucking grass.

"You should come too, Leonard," Gaila said with a warm bubbling laughter as she pictured the grumpy looking human in a spinning teacup.

"I won't have time between hospital rounds and visiting Joanna."

"Wait!" Jim's head snapped up, the turfs of grass forgotten. "JoJo is coming here?"

"Who's JoJo," asked Gaila.

"Yes, she's gonna' be here, and no I am not letting you spoil her."

"Oh, come on, Bones! JoJo loves me," whined Jim.

"No," Bones stated firmly.

"Hey!" Gaila shoved Jim's shoulder, knocking him into Bones' hip. "Who's JoJo?"

Bones snorted and shoved Jim away from him and back towards Gaila. "She's my daughter."

"I didn't know you had a daughter," replied Gaila.

"Because my ex-wife wishes I had fathered my little angel, that her rich new husband had done it instead."

"Why would she wish that," Gaila asked confused. "You are one of the nicest, if grumpiest, humans I have met. I think you seem like excellent father material."

Bones blushed and looked away from Gaila's rather frank gaze. Jim smiled at the flush that was getting redder by the second on his best friends face. "You could take her along. It would be like an awesome family outing."

"Oh yes!" Gaila cried, hands slapping Jim's shoulders in her excitement. "Bring her along! It'll be great. Right? Completely stellar!"

Bones groaned at the looks on Gaila and Jim's faces. He would be going whether he wanted to or not. Not that he really minded Jim tagging along with him and JoJo, and Gaila had been a good influence on Jim as well, so surely they couldn't cause too much trouble? Yeah, he didn't believe that. JoJo would be ecstatic to have her favorite uncle along with them, and to be going to Disney Land, adding the two together was sure to be pure chaos. But it would make his two favorite people happy. So he couldn't say no. His daughter would feed him to the pigs if he did.

Leonard let out a gusty sigh and pretended not to notice the wide knowing smirk on Jim's face.

**Harry's House, Thuvaraiyam Pathi, Planet Nibiru; Late 2256**

In the end Harry was happy with the choice of having his home custom carved into the cliff-face looking out over the ocean and the city below. He got exactly what he wanted and what he needed without having extra space that he couldn't do anything with. Though he had still been talked into adding more rooms than he had thought he needed, but Hermione and Cho had been adamant. He also still had quite a bit of stone behind what was already carved that he could carve out in later years if he ended up with a large family. Right now he was fine with a master suite, two guest bedrooms, two and a half baths, a library, family room, a formal sitting room, a large indoor hot spring pool (which Cho had designed to resemble the traditional Japanese style hot springs), a study with attached workroom, a large two story library, a small game room, a large kitchen, dinning room, and a large pantry.

The outside of his house was designed based on a photo he had seen of houses in Portofino, Italy. It was three stories tall with the bottom level being more roughly carved, river stone style rocks on the outside. Inside the bottom level is mainly mudrooms, cold storage, regular storage, the hot spring pool room and the outdoor stairs leading to the ocean and private dock. The outside of the second and third floors were smoothly polished and painted a warm yellow-orange with the balcony rails being made of carved white marble. One thing Harry had been adamant about though, was that he wanted to keep the star moss that was growing over the balcony ceiling and the walls of the house. It reminded him of ivy, but the dark blue color with the glowing white star-shaped flowers just popped against the warm tone of his home. It gave the home character he thought, like the moving staircases in Hogwarts always had.

The outside of his home still had to have several large balconies looking out over the underground ocean when he agreed to let Cho and Hermione add some of the other rooms he hadn't thought he needed as a bachelor. They had both agreed that considering the view he was getting from all the large arched windows in nearly every room, that adding large balconies to the bedrooms, dinning room, study and family room would be a must. Not having a balcony to enjoy the view and the breeze would have been a horrible mistake. He had also had some of the artisans in the city create several stained glass windows, which would mainly be in the main hall, library, study and formal sitting area. The house was also filled with beautifully carved wooden staircases, doors and ceiling beams made from the craftsmen of Thuvaraiyam Pathi.

There was so much to the human area of the house that Harry had nearly forgotten that he would be living with one owl and at least two house elves. So he had had to have a last minute owlry added onto the upper level of the house. Once that was done Harry had started to think about his elves. Harry's house elves, Kreacher and Bippy, were terribly handy fellows and Harry was glad that Kreacher, as ancient as he was, had survived the journey out here. Kreacher knew most of the objects and books that had been in the old Black mansion and vaults. Bippy had apparently been his grandparents house elf and as such knew all the belongings from the Potter houses and vaults. The elves were both very old and Harry was expecting to be forced, by them, to acquire new elves that Kreacher and Bippy could start training to take over for them. Still, Harry was grateful for all the old elves were doing. So he had made sure they knew he appreciated them by having a suite of four bedrooms with a shared courtyard, and two baths, made specifically for the house elves that would be attached to the kitchen and secret passages to allow them to get around the house without being seen or interrupted in their work.

The two house elves had gone above and beyond to fix up the house and prepare a feast for all the people who had come for Harry's house warming party after seeing their rooms and Harry had feared that Bippy might actually cry. Fortunately she hadn't and the two old elves had gone about their work like normal, but with a happy little bounce to their steps. All the Weasley's, the remaining members of The Order, the members of his scout team, several members of the DA, had been hand delivered indentations by the two elves, who had refused to leave without an RSVP. He had been surprised at the appearance of the two Fairies, Mini Snape and Hedwig, who had simply flown in through the Fairy hatch leading into the main entry hall. His surprise should have been greater but they really did follow Snape and him everywhere. It was a rare thing to find either wizard without their Fairies nearby. So honestly he had been half expecting the two to just appear at some point during the house warming party.

The only way the day could be better was if he didn't see several Council members coming towards his house with hands full of papers when he glanced out the window. Obviously he would only have about ten more minutes to enjoy his company and the wonderful house warming gifts before he was dragged off to do more work. He didn't mind helping, he actually quite enjoyed it, but he much preferred to be out exploring the new world, talking with the other people settling in, and seeing the new plants and animals that were being discovered every day. He only hopped he would be given permission to head another exploratory team before the school was to start. He wanted to head further north above ground since he wouldn't be allowed to go with the crew of the Star-farer as they went to search for other potential home worlds. That was a little disappointing but knowing that Neville and Dean would be on the team with Ginny made him happy. It was good to see his friends going out on their own and making a name for themselves. Especially Neville who had always been in the shadow of the other Gryffindors.

Harry glanced away from the window and back towards the group of friends and family surrounding him as Cho and her mother stepped forward, handing him a heavy looking bundle of fabric. Glancing down at the fabric that had been carefully placed into his hands, Harry looked up confused.

"It's a gift. I had to get Madam Pomfrey to help since it needed some of your blood to be created," Cho stated with a hesitant smile.

"What is it?"

"A bloodline tapestry," Cho's mother stated in a clear but husky voice. "The magic woven into the fabric along with your blood traces back your family history. It will show from you, your parents, back into the past. It may take a year or more to fully update itself as far back as it can. Right now it has only gone back 10 generations, but it shall show _all _your family members by blood for the last thousand years, at least."

"That's…I can't, I mean wow. I can't thank you enough, Ma'am." Harry was stunned. he had so little information about his family. He had been planning to look into it after defeating Voldemort but then the Eugenics War started and he never had the time. Harry had thought the information lost when they left Earth so long ago. "I don't know how to thank you. This is priceless."

The elder Mrs. Chang nodded, her eyes glinting with approval at his obvious understanding of how rare the gift was. "It is best not to hang it in direct sunlight, which is not so much a problem here." An amused grin tugged at the corners of her lips as she glanced about the room filled with large windows filling the room with artificial sunlight. "I will expect you at my shop 2 days hence, promptly at 7:00 am."

Harry nodded not sure what to say at the declaration, but he was saved from having to decide as the Council members he had seen out his window, were led into the room by Kreacher.

"Master Harry Potter, yous be having guests." Kreacher glared at the two new people standing behind him, who were glancing awkwardly around the room as the old elf glared at them. The other four council members must have remained outside rather than come in and interrupt his party.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Please feel free to go back to your regular duties."

"As Master Harry Potter Sir wishes." With a last glare at the two new arrivals Kreacher disappeared into one of the elves secret passages.

"What's going on, Mr. Varchetti," Harry asked suddenly worried.

"One of the scout teams has come back and we thought it best to call a meeting to go over what they have found."

"Anything of importance, Mr. Varchetti," asked Professor McGonagall.

"Uh, well," Mr. Varchetti glanced nervously at the short, round man standing next to him.

The shorter man sighed gustily at Mr. Varchetti before turning to face Minerva. "It is not overly important, but it may sway the nay-sayers into remaining on Nibiru rather than expending time and energy into locating another planet."

"Very well." Minerva turned to Harry who nodded his acceptance.

Harry sighed and shot his friends an amused grin. "It appears that today house warming party is over."

One by one his friends clasp his hand, hugged him, clapped him on the shoulder, as they left. It took almost five minutes for all of them to leave and Harry could see he still had a small pile of unopened gifts sitting on the table Kreacher and Bippy had put out earlier in the night just for that purpose. Glancing away from the table, Harry turned back to face the two council members who seemed to be getting royally reamed out by Professor McGonagall.

Harry tried not to smile. He honestly did, but watching his former Head of House rip the two stuffy council men a new one was just too great. They were actually cowering before her, which was quite impressive as Mr. Varchetti was at least 7 inches taller than her.

"Harry," Minerva called out, "We should leave now if we wish to get this all sorted out before nightfall."

"Alright," sighed Harry. "Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir," the old elf asked from behind Harry.

Harry jumped and twisted to look at his elf. Kreacher might not look amused but Harry was sure the old elf had appeared there on purpose and was chuckling inside his mind at making Harry nearly jump out of his skin. "I'm going to be out late. The council has called a meeting. Please put diner under a stasis spell and I'll eat it when I get back."

"As Master Harry Potter Sir wishes."

**Disney Land, Earth; Late 2256**

Leonard was not sure what demon had been whispering in his ear when he agreed to take his little princess of a daughter to Disney Land with Jim and Gaila. He really didn't know and he was greatly regretting it, even if JoJo and Gaila looked beautiful dressed up like Belle and Ariel. He especially did not like that the green-blooded hobgoblin, Professor Spock, had tagged along as well. He knew part of that was because Spock was becoming friends with Jim and that meant that Jim spent less and less time with Leonard after classes were over than he had before. But it didn't stop Leonard from being, as his daughter called him, a Grumpy Gus, about the Vulcan tagging along. That mean spirited part of Leonard hoped that Jim, Gaila and Spock continued to suffer Cadet Uhura's wrath for Gaila and Spock choosing to go out with Jim rather than go with her to some xenolinquistics conference in San Deigo.

Either way the "Happiest Place on Earth" wasn't really somewhere he had ever planned to go with his fellow cadets. The last time he had thought of coming to Disneyland was when he was married and JoJo had been about three years old. He and Jocelyn had been trying to decide on vacation plans for the future at the time because they couldn't afford to go on vacation at the time. Leonard had only just started his own practice and couldn't afford to take the time off and Jocelyn's restaurant had finally started to get customers. Everything had been turning shinny side up for them. Sadly by the time JoJo was five, and they had the time and money to go, Jocelyn had gotten tired of being married to a country doctor and had set her sights on someone a bit better off. So being here today was hardly the way he had dreamed of coming to Disneyland.

But it hadn't been all bad. JoJo and Jim had somehow convinced the bloody Vulcan to go with them on Splash Mountain. Seeing the shocked look on the soaked Vulcan had been worth it. He looked a bit like a cat who had found itself in the washer. Seeing Gaila and JoJo singing along to A Small World had been almost as good since again the Vulcan seemed disturbed by the singing dolls. Not that Leonard blamed him, they were damned creepy and the song would be stuck in his head for days. Jim had also dragged them through The Pirates of the Caribbean, The Haunted Mansion and The Jungle Cruise about twenty times already. JoJo had also loved those rides and had grabbed Jim's had, swinging their arms and sang It's a Pirates Life For Me as they doubled back through Adventure Land and New Orleans Square.

Gaila had seemed to love the rides as well, though Leonard was surprised to find she like the Indiana Jones ride and the Tiki Tiki Room best as she had sang along with the birds on their second run through. Bones had to admit he did rather like the Indiana Jones ride, not that he would say anything about that as Jim would make them go on the ride over and over. So as they got off the Pirates ride once more, Leonard quickly guided them away from the ride and through the streets to the restaurant entrance. He figured that if they went into the Blue Bayou Restaurant, which was inside the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, then they could get a good lunch and maybe convince Jim and JoJo to go over to California Adventure and check out the rides there.

Unsurprisingly the others had agreed, though Leonard was sure that the Vulcan had only agreed to save himself from having to go through Toon Town, the one area of the park no one had really cared to go. Gaila and JoJo had both been excitedly dancing in place as they had waited to be seated, and even Jim looked excited at the prospect of eating inside one of his favorite rides. When they had finally been lead to their seats close to the waters edge, Leonard had had to admit the thirty-five minute weight had kind of been worth it. The atmosphere inside was amazing and it was certainly cooler inside than it would be at one of the other restaurants outdoor seating areas. So he had kept his grumbly over the prices as he had look over the menu to a minimum.

"It looks like it might be a hard choice on what to eat," Jim said excitedly. "I want to eat a bit of everything."

"Well you can't. Just pick one main meal and maybe you can have desert." Bones glared at Jim over his menu. "Your genetics make you prone to obesity and you don't have the metabolism of a teen anymore."

"You are such a buzzkill, Bones." Jim smiled at Leonard and glanced over at JoJo. "You're Dad is turning over into an old man, JoJo."

JoJo giggled behind her hand. "You're so silly, Uncle Jim."

"Uncle Jim," groaned Leonard.

"Perhaps your time would be better spent deciding on what you shall require for sustenance."

Leonard and Jim both looked over at Spock who simply raised that damn eyebrow at them in response to their looks of bafflement. "If you desire to see the remaining section of the park prior to the night parade, then you would be better served in deciding upon your meal swiftly so that you might finish it before the parade begins."

"He's right," Gaila stated as she set down her glass of water. "We don't have more than a few hours until sunset and we've still got all of California Adventures, the Harry Potter park and the new Interstellar Animal Kingdom to get through."

Jim chuckled and rested his arm over Gaila's shoulder, twirling her long red hair around his fingers. "You do realized that we can't do them all today? We'll have to save at least two of those for tomorrow."

Gaila pouted and rested her head against Jim's shoulder. "_Gisjacheh_, why didn't you say that earlier?"

"My god Woman, would you not use such language in public around such virgin ears," Leonard moved to cover his daughters ears as if to make her unheard the Kolari swear word.

"Oh, Leo-" Gaila started.

Whatever her response was going to be it was interrupted by the arrival of their waitress, who was dressed as some kind of serving girl Leonard supposed. "Are you ready or do you need another moment to decide?"

Leonard glanced at the others who shrugged, smiled, and Gaila's case, winked. "It looks like we're all set there, darlin'."

The waitress smiled and opened the small leather book that had been in her apron and Leonard was a little surprised to see that hidden inside was a small PADD. He shouldn't have been all that surprised given that a lot of the park had been upgraded after the Eugenics War, so that the tech running most of the original rides and attractions didn't look woefully out of date to visitors from other worlds. And as Leonard had noted upon entering the park, there were certainly a lot of those.

"I'll have the pan-seared Tesoro Island chicken with Boursin cheese mashed potatoes," Jim stated as he folded the menu back up and set it down at the edge of the table by their waitress.

"I'll have that as well," Gaila replied with a wide smile for their waitress who blushed as she caught sight of Gaila's hand slowly moving higher up Jim's thigh, and quickly looked to Leonard and JoJo.

Leonard sighed quietly as he felt Gaila's foot slide up his leg. He tossed her a quick glare, which did not stop her leering at him, glanced down at his menu and then back up to the waitress. "I'll have the the surf-and-turf combo and my daughter will have the Mickey Check seared salmon. Can she get a small side dish of the cheesy macaroni?"

The waitress smiled and continued to put their order in on her PADD. "Sure. We can do that. Would you like to add a side of fruit as well? We have some lovely peaches available right now."

"Yes, for both of us, please."

"Alright." The young girl then turned to Spock, her smile faltering slightly at the stern features of the Vulcan. "And for you, sir?"

"I shall have the vegan gumbo with a side of saffir with favinit butter."

"Alright." She added Spock's items to the list in her PADD and then looked at them all once more. "Anything to drink?"

"Water is acceptable," Spock stated as he handed her his menu.

"Water it is then. And for the rest of you?"

"Sweet tea for myself and a strawberry lemon aid for my daughter," Leonard added as Jim and Gaila glanced back over the menu again.

"I guess I'll have a small glass of the spiced rum and a large glass of water. Gaila?"

"Hmm." Gaila glanced over the menu again. "I guess I'll have a sweet tea as well."

"Alright. Your meal should be ready shortly." The waitress smiled again before flouncy off to another table.

"I wonder if her face gets tired having to smile so much…"

Jim burst out laughing, Gaila hid her face in Jim's shoulder as she laughed, and Spock simply raised his eyebrow again, making Leonard realize that he might have just said that out loud.

**Council Chamber, Agartha City, Planet Nibiru; Late 2256**

Harry leaned back in his seat, his cup on tea clasped in his hand resting on his thigh. Professor McGonagall and he had both rushed out of his housewarming party for this meeting and now they were stuck here waiting on the other council members to arrive. It irked him something fierce that he could have enjoyed his company for at least another hour before making his way here.

"I just don't understand why they rushed me out of my house to be here for this if no one else was on their way," Harry grumbled between long gulps of tea.

Minerva hmm'd her agreement with his complaint. "It's a common problem with politicians I'm afraid. I had hoped we wouldn't have to deal with once we got out of that war, but apparently one cannot escape the problem of politicians."

Harry groaned and laid his head down on the table, his tea cup lightly clattering against it's saucer. He was so ready for this day to be over. Ke had been up since dawn, or what passed for dawn in the caverns, moving furniture, hanging pictures and placing personal items in just the right spot while Kreacher and Bippy bushed about making finger foods for the guest and just generally doing whatever it was house elfs did in new homes. He should have been sitting down enjoying light conversation and all the diner foods that Bippy had started preparing as the guests had started to arrive. Instead he was sitting in this chair at the beautifully carved table he had commissioned from the artisans in his home cavern, waiting on the politicians who should have been here long before Harry and the Professor were dragged from his house.

"Wake me up when they get here, would you professor?"

Minerva snorted, looking at him with those inscrutable eyes from over the rim of her tea cup.

Harry let out a gusty breath and forced himself to sit up again. "Fine." he glanced about the room, looking for anything to hold his interest while they waited. He had been in the room far more often than he would have liked considering that he should be spending the last few weeks getting his lesson plans finalized with the other teachers who would also be teaching the defense classes. They didn't have long left until they would have the school opened up for the first year of classes held on their new home world.

Sighing again Harry turned to stare at the doorway, hoping that the noise he could hear now in the hall outside would be the arrival of the rest of the council. He wasn't honestly sure why he was still on the council, other than the fact that he was still the figure head of the war and most of the people outside the council seemed to almost worship him as some sort of deity, like he was the next coming of Merlin.

His thoughts were cut short as the door opened and the council began streaming in, taking their places around the oversized round table. Frienze, who had been chosen to represent the centaurs, smiled and nodded to Harry as he took his seat next to Ragnook, the Goblin representative. Madame Apolline Delacour seemed just as irritated as Harry felt, though the vela woman was carefully hiding it behind a polite facade.

It took, as usual, nearly twenty minutes to get everyone seated and calmed down enough for Mr. Varchetti to start the meeting.

"Ehem." Mr. Varchetti glanced nervously about the table, tugging at the edges of his robe. "Well, now that we are all here shall we begin?"

Harry tried not to smirk as he heard whispered complaints and at least one person muttering for them to "get on with it." He wanted to feel bad for Mr. Varchetti, who was normally one of the quieter and less volatile members of the council, but he was still irked at his pleasant day being interrupted.

"Scout team 64 returned earlier today, as I am sure some of you must have heard by now." Mr. Varchetti glanced about nervously and seemed to bolster himself as he daughter Professor McGonagall's gaze. "What they found will be of great importance to the continuation of our colony here on Nibiru."

"Well what have they found," demanded Severus, who had been chosen to be the councilman to represent the Potion Masters Guild. "Hurry it up, some of us have actual work to do today."

Mr. Varchetti wilted under Severus' gaze, glancing back to professor McGonagall again, who sighed before telling Severus, in polite terms, to shut up and let the man speak.

"Yes, well, uh…" Mr. Varchetti cleared his throat and glanced down at the scrolls in his hands. "Scout team 64 reported back that there is an end to the desert region we are currently in. They have actually mapped several hundred miles of grasslands so far which appear to be very fertile and perfect for farming. The grasslands also seem to supporting a large number of animal life, some of which may be able to be domesticated."

Mr. Varchetti dug through his pile of scrolls and began handing some out. "I have copies of their reports on the plant and animal life they have found, for those of you who wish to read them. They have also reported finding a large volcano in one area of the grasslands, within the boundaries of where the desert ends and the grasslands begin. The scout team has chosen to name the volcano Vulcan's Forge after the Roman God Vulcan who was the God of Blacksmiths, since the volcano apparently bubbles up fire, lava, and occasionally molten metals. They have brought samples back for further study by the Potions Guild, Metal Smiths Guild and the Geology Guild. the samples are being held in the storage chamber down the hall.

They have studied the area only for a short time but they do have some ideas about the effects of the volcano on the landscape. The ash from the volcano is spewed into the air regularly, fertilizing the grasslands below for hundreds of miles. They believe this will make the land some of the most fertile on the whole planet. They have observed that the herbivores of the grasslands gather in vast numbers much like in Africa, providing a suitably large enough stock of prey to help feed the cities and the dragons without causing too great a strain on the native predators. Though I would suggest that we capture some and domesticate them so that we lessen the risk of culling too large a number of the herds."

Mutters of agreement were made by the council and Mr. Varchetti seemed to relax into the discussion.

"There are also volcanic springs that are dotting the landscape. The scout team arrived at one in time to watch it dry up in the heat they turn into salt flats, the water then became poisonous. But that does not seem to stop life from finding ways to exist near to the lakes as the drying up lakes are host of various types of algae that many retiles and birds seem to have found a way to survive on."

"Is that all," asked Councilman Igerson, a man they had all come to realize loved the sound of his own voice and to be contrary just to be contrary. "I do not see why this was important enough to interrupt our existing plans. It is hardly enough to make the planet the perfect home for all of us."

"Well, if you wish to be then be gone. We shall all be happy to see you go," Madam Li stated.

Before Councilman Igerson could start to yell, Professor McGonagall cast a quick _Silencio_ on the man. "That is quite enough of that. Your complaints shall be noted. As always, Mr. Igerson. Now," professor McGonagall turned back to Mr. Varchetti, "is there more to the report?"

"Yes. While they were exploring the grasslands they bumped into Scout Team 12 who had been sent to scout the northern portion of the planet. Team 12 advised them that almost a week past where Team 64 had camped, as the owl flys, the grasslands turned into a massive mountain range. Team 12 spent two days flying over the mountains and nearly missed a natural pass leading through the mountains to the other side. they estimate that it would take about two weeks of muggle style climbing to get from the base to the tops of the mountain peaks, but it should be easy enough to get a highway built through safely.

The mountains are high enough up that the tops are covered in snow and the middle regions are drenched with heavy rains almost daily. Team 12 has requested that we keep in mind the two names they came up with for the mountain ranges…The Rainmakers or The House of Zeus."

"And on the other side," inquired Madam Li.

"Rainforests," Mr. Varchetti said in breathless anticipation. "Rainforests with trees the size of skyscrapers. Waterfalls that make Niagra Falls look like a trickle and the smallest of the rivers they found were the size of the Amazon!"

The council burst out in excited clusters of whispers, mummers and exclamations. Rainforests! This was unexpected and Harry couldn't help but wonder… "Are these mountains and the rain forests the source of the underground rivers and ocean?"

Mr. Varchetti nodded his head so rapidly up and down that Harry was worried for a moment that it might break off from the sheer force of his excitement. "Yes! The weather is some of the most violent so far recorded. Lightning storms and heavy downpours of rain happen daily and 95% of the rain that falls here is generated by the forest itself! Team 12 trace two rivers into caverns leading into the underground. The team captain, Charlie Weasley, has requested that the Dragon Handlers be allowed to claim on of the large caverns they found as the Guild Headquarters and as an outpost for a small team of dragon riders."

"A cavern? Such an odd choice for them, one would believe," Madam Delacour stated.

"Perhaps, but it is a large cavern that is at the opening of the underground, so it does not quite seem to be as underground as our existing cities. They report it has a large enough plot of land for them and the dragons to comfortably reside and there is an overabundance of prey animals. It is also situated in an easily accessible portion of the rainforest and within a quick flight to the mountains, so they can lend assistance to and travels going over the pass that might find themselves in trouble. It would be a good plan to set up an outpost there as well as one in the grasslands, since we have had several requests from some of the nomadic tribes to be allowed to leave the caverns to set up their own villages again. A dragon rider could quickly lend assistance to a nomadic tribe on the move and would be able to help bring supplies from over the pass."

"Very well." Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her wand lightly against the table top making a soft gong-like ring. "All in favor of naming the volcano Vulcan's Forge? …Motion passed. All in favor of naming the mountain pass The Rainmakers?"

A couple hands went up, but Harry could tell the name wasn't too exciting to the council members in comparison to the names they had chosen for other locations. The new world did seem to have a theme going with the names.

"All in favor of naming the mountains The House of Zeus?"

This time almost 95% of the council raised their hands.

"Motion passed. The mountains shall henceforth be known as The House of Zeus. All in favor of setting up a dragon outpost in the grasslands?" Another round of raised hands. "Motion passed. All in favor of allowing the Dragon Handler Guild to set up their headquarters and another outpost in the rainforest cavern?"

There was grumbling this time, but Harry noticed the motion still passed. Likely because many of the council members were old enough to remember when the dragons were a dangerous predator that would hunt humans. They still made people nervous even though they had been genetically tamed prior to The Ark leaving Earth and were no longer a threat to anything other than actual prey animals.

"Motion passed. Mr. Temish please inform the rest of your Guild that they can start planning out the location of their two new outposts."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Mr. Temish inclined his head towards McGonagall, a look of respect in his eyes. "I'll get the finalized plans to you by the weekend."

"Well Mr. Igerson, do you think the planet unsuitable now," Madam Delacour asked with a hint of amused superiority.


End file.
